Good Times
by IzzyD07
Summary: 5 years later...


It was almost as if it had happened by magic. Well, maybe not magic. Well, if you asked Finn, he'd say it was magic. But he's Finn, it's different.

Quinn had arrived in New York City. It had been a long flight, and she was completely zoned out. She came through the arrivals gate and saw a taxi driver holding up a sign reading 'Quinn Fabray'. She casually greeted the man, and he drove her off to her swanky hotel just off Times Square. Although it was nice to be staying in a top class hotel in New York, she simply dreaded the idea of _another _work conference.

Mercedes woke up that morning a very happy lady. In fact, she woke up every morning a very happy lady! She was just that kind of a lady. She loved everything about her life; her apartment, her job, the city she lived in... And today was going to be even better. She was going to be accepting an award for 'Best New Artist' at the Gold Star Award Ceremony. She'd actually never heard of the Gold Star record company, but according to her manager, they were actually a very successful organisation and this award would look very good on her contract. So, with that thought in mind, Mercedes got up and started preparing for her big night.

Kurt, naturally, spent his morning sitting in his 50th floor office that overlooked the beautiful city of New York. It was usually the inspiration for most of his clothing ranges, and 'Hummel & Co.' had recently become worldwide. Kurt took this as a great achievement, and even though his dad was proud of him too, Kurt knew that his father secretly wished he'd produce some more sports clothes. But, Hummel & Co. preferred to stick to lines like 'City Queen', Kurt's personal favourite. It was actually the launch of his new clothing range, and he was extremely excited. Kurt loved these nights, where he was able to display the things he was most passionate about, whilst mixing with the who's who of the city. He sat back in his chair, and sighed a happy sigh.

Puck & Santana, meanwhile, were on the road to the city. They drove in their open top car, blasting music loud for the the whole world to hear. They were now business partners in their own art firm, as they discovered themselves to be budding artists. Although to others it would seem very unlikely, it actually turned out to be a good partnership, and their art managed to sell well on the market. Now, however, it was shoved in the back of their convertible in preparation for their grand opening in Times Square tonight.

Finn, was nervous. He had been waiting for this night for so long, and as he walked through the door to the privately hired room his heart lurched, but he only saw a dozen confused, yet familiar faces.

"What are we all doing here?" Mercedes though she ought to be the first to ask the question that she knew was going through everyone's minds.

"I was told I had a conference," said Quinn, "But evidently, there's been a mistake."

"Quinn..." Puck murmured under his breath. To him, she was still that same angel he fell in love with 5 years ago. The rest of the club: Tina, Artie, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Matt, and Mike adapted quickly to the situation, and used the time to catch up on the 5 years of contact that had been lost between them. But Finn was still confused. He was supposed to be here because...

"SURPRISE!" Rachel burst onto the stage theatrically, as came naturally to her. Her eyes twinkled, and she burst out laughing when she looked around at all the baffled faces in the room, "I'm a genius, I know," she explained, "I managed to track each and every one of you down and get you here tonight! I'd been thinking about our lost friendships so much recently, I thought it was about time we all met up!" Mercedes was the first to smile. Rachel was still the same, but she was right. They had spent too much time apart, probably because of their jobs, and they'd forgotten about each other.

"Glee was something special, and before I start I'd just like to say..."

"Ugh, she's still annoying." Remarked Puck, until Quinn elbowed him in the ribs. Quinn, despite being the one that had always criticised the club, was glad it was back together. Truth be told, she'd missed them.

"So, like, how come we're all here at the same time? It's pretty cool!" Brittany, was still Brittany. But, everyone laughed. It was good to be together, and a group hug seemed to be in order. Except, without Kurt, because he claimed "My jacket is Dolce and Gabbana and so I don't want ANY creases on it."

Rachel jiggled. She hadn't jiggled for a long time, and felt the need to let it out. Well, the last time she jiggled was when she was dancing with Finn, which felt like ages ago. Everyone was buzzing with chatter, and so Finn approached Rachel. "I thought it was just going to be us tonight..." Finn said.

"I know, but I couldn't resist the idea of all of us being together again!" Rachel squeezed him tight. "And hey, who says after this is all over, it can't just be us two?" Finn was slightly taken aback by this suggestion, but he couldn't deny he didn't like the idea. He swept Rachel off her feet and gave her the kiss he'd been long promising since she started her career on Broadway. Rachel had been so busy with it that she hadn't had any time to see Finn. It broke his heart, but he knew that Broadway was her destiny, and he would do anything for her. When he finally put her down, Rachel blushed, and he could tell what was on her mind. They did a little jiggle, like the one they did at regionals, and laughed. Soon, the rest of the club was jiggling with them! Everyone was smiling, laughing, hugging... It was like they'd never been apart. And what's more, everyone got along just like they did 5 years ago, if not better. Puck and Quinn were back together too, and Quinn seemed to be Puck's soft spot, although he wouldn't admit it. Tina and Artie were also getting on well, and they were making plans to meet up, as they discovered they were both living in the same city. Mercedes was getting her groove on with Matt and Mike as they boogied on the little stage at the front of the room. Everyone was happy, and that made Rachel happy, because she loved making people happy. And deep down, she hoped that Finn would abandon his business in Ohio and come and live in New York with her. It was truly the greatest night of their lives, and it certainly wasn't over yet...


End file.
